fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yazmyne's Luxio
Yazmyne's Luxio is an -Type Pokemon and the second Pokemon Yazmyne captured in the Sinnoh region. Biography Shinx first appeared in Espeon's Got a Crusher!, using his unique eyes to watch Yazmyne's Espeon. Shinx was smitten by her beauty and spend the day trying to court her though she was unimpressed. In order to be with Espeon, Shinx joined Yazmyne's team but not before he was frozen by a hyped Buneary. In Introduction Through Battle!, Shinx battled Cody's Starly, and his type-advantage pushed Starly into evolving into Starly, who developed the tools to defeat Shinx. In That New Contest Smell, Yazmyne considered Shinx for the appeal stage, but she decided to have him watch Espeon perform instead in order to learn by observation. Shinx began learning Iron Tail in Tails of Steel! with Espeon's help. Yazmyne hoped Shinx would master in by her Oreburgh Gym Battle, which occurred in A Coordinator's Rocky Road! Shinx battled as Yazmyne's second Pokemon and faced Roark's Rampardos, where he was able to manipulate rocks with his Shock Wave for attack and defense. When Shinx stunned Rampardos with one of his electrified Rocks, he tried to win the round with Iron Tail, but the move and he was defeated by a Head Smash. In TV Gal!, Shinx's losing streak continued in a double battle with Espeon against Alicia's Mawile and Purugly. Shinx was defeated early in the battle, but Espeon was still able to win the match. In The Shinx Family Rivalry,it is revealed that Shinx ran away from his pack in order to become stronger on his own. He was found by his mother and brought back to the pack. Wanting to stay with Yazmyne and Espeon, Shinx battled his father, a pack leader, a Luxray. During the battle, he mastered Iron Tail but still lost, leading a proud Espeon to step in a defeat Luxray for Shinx. When Team Galactic took over the Valley Windworks in Team Galactic's Valley Windworks and The Valley Drain, Shinx did not battle the Galactic Grunts or Commander Mars as a tactical choice from Yazmyne as she may have been captured. Yazmyne was and called out Shinx to help her escape after using his unique eyes to see all of the enemies he could. Shinx was initially very timid, but upon realizing that Espeon had been taken, he gained power with Charge before using a powerful Shock Wave to blast down the door and stun the Pokemon and the guards. Shinx's eyes then guided Yazmyne to her Pokemon. In The Worst of Grass Stains, Yazmyne chose Shinx as her second Pokemon in her gym battle against Gardenia after swapping out Espeon. Shinx battled Cherrim but he was quickly felled by Leech Seed and Solar Beam without landing a single attack. During the Hearthome Contest in Two Times the Appeal, Shinx appealed with Espeon for the contest's Double Performance. Shinx and Espeon provided a constellations appeal with Hidden Power, Shock Wave, and Psychic and concluded with a double Iron Tail which destroyed the Hidden Power orbs. Despite the great performance, the judges noticed Shinx's slight nervousness during the appeal, and believed he was outshined by Espeon Psychic, leading to a lack of balance between the two Pokemon. Even so, their creativity was excellent. Backstage, the comments hit Shinx hard, but Yazmyne assured him he was amazing and that they'd work harder together. Shinx felt reassured and he was elated to see that he helped Yazmyne advance to the battle rounds. In Free to Worry!, Yazmyne entered Shinx in the appeal stage of the Solaceon Contest in order to build a stronger relationship with him. Unlike the Hearthome Contest, Shinx performed with more confidence, using a Charge and Shock Wave combination to send powerful electrical pulses to the ends of the Contest Halls. Shinx's efforts advances Yazmyne to the battle rounds, and he was elated. He stood by Yazmyne and Espeon when Yazmyne was presented the Solaceon Ribbon. In Double Team Showdown, Shinx began preparing for Yazmyne fifth Sinnoh gym battle. He began training alongside Swablu and Buizel, and Shinx was showing jealously of Buizel developing an improvised move on his own. Upset Buizel was getting Yazmyne's attention, he tackled Buizel with an electric charge that Yazmyne confirmed to be Spark. Espeon had to keep the two from fighting even more. Shinx then had a double battle with Buneary against a Lickitung and a Drifblim belonging to trainers Maya and Dennis. Shinx could not keep up with the brash Buneary, leading to poor teamwork and Shinx was beaten around. Yazmyne deduced that Shinx's teammates did not view him as a powerful ally, prompting her to encourage Shinx to get up and prove he has a lion's heart. As a result, Shinx glowed and evolved into Luxio. With his new power, Luxio was able to help Buneary defeat Lickitung and Drifblim. Upon meeting Devon, Yazmyne had Luxio, Swablu, and Buizel train under her in order to prepare for the upcoming battle with Maylene. During that time, Luxio was distracted by trying to woo Espeon in Romanced while competing against an Arcanine. However, Espeon coldly expressed she was not interested in either of them. In Cobbling, Luxio participated in Yazmyne's bout for the Cobble Badge aginst Leader Maylene as promised. Luxio had his first victory in a gym battle, managing to defeat Maylene's Machoke after it was put to sleep from Swalu's Sing. Luxio was recalled and resumed battle against Maylene's Medicham after it defeated Swablu. Luxio and Medicham pushed each other to exhaustion, but Luxio prevailed with a powerful Spark. Luxio was left too weak tp put up a challenge to Maylene's final Pokemon, Riolu, and he was quickly defeated. In Inspiration, Yazmyne was training Buneary, Luxio, and Buizel for the Pastoria City gym battle. In practice, Buneary accidentally contained Luxio in an orb of ice. Luxio tired breaking free with Shock Wave, which caused the orb to sparkle, and she ran around frantically with Spark. Espeon broke out Luxio with Iron Tail, and Yazmyne was ecstatic to have a new contest combination, which she hoped to use in her next Double Performance. In The Crasher's Big Splash, Luxio was Yazmyne's second choice in her battle against Crasher Wake. He battled Wake's Lumineon and his initial Shock Wave failed. He used Charge to build power and defense against a Blizzard attack but was unable to use the power due to Lumineon's Attract. Luxio overcame it and tricked Lumineon into using another Protect, leaving her open to a Spark and Iron Tail, which defeated Lumineon. Luxio then had a much tougher battle against Wake's Gyarados, who smothered electrical attacks with Twister. Gyarados' Whirlpool and Dragon Rage attacks nearly defeated Luxio, who was unable to land any attacks, but the Electric-Type emerged from the water and latched onto Gyarados. Luxio then charged his body with Spark that violently electrocuted the Water/Flying Pokemon for two full minutes. It left Gyarados's body releasing static and he fell over, unable to battle. Luxio soon fell over too, his two battles taking too much energy. In the next episode, a weakened Luxio teamed with Yazmyne's other exhausted Pokemon to fend against Team Galactic after they attacked the Great Marsh. Everyone was overwhelmed and Espeon used Psychic to take them all to safety. When Yazmyne was captured by a Drapion, Luxio went to search for Yazmyne with his x-ray eyes. However, his brawl with Wake's Pokemon and Team Galactic left Luxio very weak, and by the time he heard Swablu's Round, he collapsed in the mud, unable to move. Jillian's Glameow ended up finding Luxio and Jillian carried him back to the center where he and Yazmyne's other Pokemon needed two days of recovery at the Pokemon Center. Luxio battled for Yazmyne in the battle rounds of the Celestic Town Contest. Luxio defeated a Persian in the first round. In the semifinals, Luxio faced Zachary and his Croagunk. Yazmyne and Luxio were completely outclassed in power and strategy and they lost the match with only 1/10 of their original score when time expired. When Team Galactic attacked the Celestic Ruins, Luxio used Discharge to help neutralize many of the grunts' Zubat and Golbat. Luxray battled as Yazmyne's final Pokemon in her gym battle against Byron of Canalave City, facing his Bastiodon. Luxray struggled overcoming Bastiodon's tremendous defenses and its Metal Burst. To win, Yazmyne had to calculate how many Charge boosts Luxray needed to take out Bastiodon in a dingle powerful attack. Luxray needed three and he defeated Bastiodon with a massive Discharge. During the Sinnoh Grand Festival, Luxray teamed with Buizel in the first battle round against Zachary and his team of Croagunk and Gible. Buizel and Luxray struggled against Croagunk and Gible's perfect combinations while Yazmyne was also unable to make effective commands to turn the tide of battle. After Yazmyne finally figured out Zachary's strategy, she had Luxray use Charge revealing his Lion Formation. Luxray and Buizel then executed their Discharge Whirlpool and proceeded to defeat Croagunk and Gible by points, advancing Yazmyne to the second battle round. Luxray then battled with Espeon to advance Yazmyne to the quarterfinals. Luxray and Buizel teamed together one last time in the quarterfinals to advance Yazmyne to the semifinals. During the Lily of the Valley Conference, Luxray was shown having helped Yazmyne advance to the third round with Lucario and Spinarak. Luxray battled first in Yazmyne's quarterfinal against Jackson. Luxray went up against Jackson's Blaziken, who almost immediately Mega Evolved. Luxray attacked Mega Blaziken with multiple electric attack, but Blaziken's new Speed Boost increased Blaziken's speed and prevented Luxray from landing a hit while he was struck with Blaze Kick and Flamethrower. Luxray shifted in a Charge-Discharge combination which worked, but a powerful and final collision between Wild Charge and Blaze Kick resulted in Luxray's defeat. Personality and Characteristics Ever since he was a Shinx, Luxray has always been a happy and prideful Pokemon, always able to help Pokemon when they needed and battle fiercely when needed as well. Luxray quickly became one of Yazmyne's strongest Pokemon during her Sinnoh journey, using Intimidate to weaken his opponents while using the boost from Charge to grab an edge at the start of the battle. Luxray has not been one to back down easily, but he offers respect and friendship to all of his opponents in victory or defeat. At the start of any battle, Luxray likes to roar. Since his Shinx, stage, Luxray was infatuated by Esepon and vied for her love, which was not returned. As a result, whenever Shinx battled he would turn to Espeon to make sure she was watching, a trait he carried into his Luxio and Luxray stages. While Espeon was teaching Shinx Iron Tail, the Electric-Type would quickly become embarrassed whenever Espeon got close. However, until he became a Luxray, the Electric-Type was very upset that Espeon was so much stronger than him. For the lion Pokemon, strength meant everything and being weaker than Espeon made Shinx want to get stronger faster so Espeon would be more attracted to him. Eventually, Luxray earned Espeon's attention and eventually her affection, and they produced two eggs together. These eggs later hatched into two Eevee, who later evolved into Jolteon and Glaceon under the ownership of Ethan, and Jillian. When introduced to contests on the Jubilife stage, Shinx was very nervous by the lights and the audience, but he performed to not let Yazmyne down. Shinx's nervousness showed again during the Hearthome Contest as well, but these moments never hindered Shinx's overall performance. Shinx eventually became a natural at contests, almost always using Charge to gain power and show off his blue fur. Yazmyne often relies on Luxray to use his unique eyes to guide her through dark passages, especially Mount Coronet. Moves Known Moves Improvised *'Lion Formation' *'Discharged Whirlpool' Navigation Category:Electric Pokémon